Another Time
by cain aidan
Summary: A cracked seal, confused Naruto, and returning Sasuke. "I'll get out here, Naruto, and I will destroy everything!"


Sasuke sighed, throwing himself unceremoniously onto his luscious bed in Oto. He looked out of the window, into the village. The people looked joyful, blissfully unaware of the turmoil going on inside of him. He could hear the faint whispers of Orochimaru, the sick, twisted mind of his was always trying to take control of his body.

He brushed those thoughts away for now, and opened the letter he had received a day ago. It had arrived on a raven, usually used during the time of war to deliver casualties to families. But, that wasn't the case.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_We need your help, please. I fear this is the last days of his time. It would mean alot to see you home once more. _

_Sincerely, Sakura _

He pinched the bride of his nose in frustration. He had a feeling of who she was talking about.

"Seisa, I will be leaving for alittle while. Please take care of the village while I'm away." Sasuke said, grabbing a small white bag, and starting to pack some clothes and weapons.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama, but will you take someone with you? It will ease of worry." He said, his amethyst eyes shining from the surreal glow coming from the village below them. Sasuke looked at him, his obisian eyes hard. "No, and do not send anyone to follow me. I am going to visit an old friend, and if I learn of anything, it will be considered treason against me and Oto." He said, placing the bag on his back. "I will send a raven in a week's time." He whispered, shunshining from the village.

**In Konoha...**

Sakura cried, sitting outside the charka enforced room, watching through the see-through wall as Yamato, Kakashi and Jiraya held down Naruto, his eight tails swishing around furiously in his Kyuubi-powered state. Tsunade had tears running down her face as she healed more burns, but it was futile, they would come back again and again. She prayed to all of the gods, asking them to ease Naruto's pain, to help them get through this.

The door opened, and she turned to look at Kakashi, who had a gash across his arm. Sakura ran to him, her green glowing hands healing the cut with ease. She and Tsunade had learned to deal with Kyuubi's charka. But, that hadn't prepared them for this.

_**Flashback..**_

Naruto was training on the Private grounds of The Namikaze Estate, where his father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage would train. He smiled, letting the warm wind carrass him. He had grown in the five years since he came back from training with Jiraya. He was an exact copy of Minato. The only difference between him and his father was the three, thick marks on each of his angled cheeks. Over the years they had gotten thicker, making him look more animalistic then ever before. Jiraya had begun to worry, and he had moved in with Naruto onto the Estate, so he could check the seal every day.

Naruto sighed, looking to the sun lit sky. The blue had turned to a light pink. He silently asked his father and mother for guidance.

Suddenly, a whitehot pain consumed him, and he doubled over, gripping his stomach. He gasped, moaning in agony. He closed his eyes as Kakashi came into view, yelling something that fell onto to deaf ears.

He was thrown into his mindscape, a fiery red figure coming into view. The fox laughed, looking at his host. "So, how was that, Nar-u-to-kun?" He drawled, laughing even more when the blonde snarled. "What did you do to me?" He screamed, pointing at the fox. "I finally make a crack in this damned seal, foolish boy! I'm one step closer to freedom and there is nothing anyone can do for you! Your going to die a painful death, boy, and my power will be your downfall!" He crackled as he sent Naruto out of his own mind, back into a world of pain.

Kakashi yelled, dropping Naruto as his body was covered in red hot charka, ears and tails forming around him. He looked like a mini-Kyuubi as his eyes turned red and his canine's grew. Jiraya ran out of the huge masion, his eyes wide as he saw what was happening to his godson.

"What happened?!" Jiraya yelled, coming to stand next to the silver-haired ninja. Kakashi franticly shook his head, his eyes stuck on Naruto's form as the skin melted away from his muscles, and his eyes went from red to white, as he entered the fourth-tailed stage of his demonic transformation.

"Help him Jiraya! Where's the paper seal?" Kakashi asked, trying to control the situation. "It won't work! We need Yamato! Go!" Jiraya yelled, ushering Kakashi to find the man. Kakashi shunshin'd, off to get him.

Jiraya looked at Naruto, some tears running down his face. He had a sinking feeling in his gut, half-knowing what had happened. He had warned Naruto that this could happen, that the seal could weaken. For once, Jiraya wish he hadn't been right. He looked to the sky, asking Minato to help them. '_Your son needs you, Minato. Our seal wasn't strong enough, even you saraficing your soul to-'_His prayer was cut off as a moan came out of Naruto's mouth, and his eyes locked eyes with ocean blue ones, the silent message breaking Jiraya's heart. "No! Fight him Naruto! You can do it!" He yelled, tears running freely down his face now. Naruto roared in agony, as another tail tried to bubble up, but Naruto pushed it back.

"Jiraya, please, it hurts so much!" He cried, gripping his head as horrible memories played in his mind, over and over. A voice in his head whispered to just welcome the darkness, let him take control. Naruto struggled, his memories of rape and abuse sending him over head. Kyuubi laughed, the ominous sound echoing through all of Konoha.

Suddenly Yamato, Tsunade, and 10 ANBU Black-Ops were next to him. Tsunade rushed to his side as Yamato restrained the smaller form of Kyuubi, the special ANBU rushing to Naruto's form, placing dozens of paper seals onto his body. The ninth tail disappeared, and Naruto roared, trying to break free. Kakashi popped in with Sakura and Shizune, who rushed in with Tsunade to try and heal Naruto's poor body.

The first Hokage's necklace glowed green, as Yamato forced Naruto onto his belly, his limbs held down with the giant pieces of wood. All the tails were pinned down too, and the ANBU stepped back, letting him work.

_**Flashback done..**_

Sasuke sighed as the gates of the Village hidden in the leaves came into view, pulling his backpack closer to him. He held the letter from Sakura tightly in a fist, the sense of demonic charka getting stronger as he got closer. The gate guards tensed as they saw him, still not used to him being the leader of Oto.

When Orichmaru had tried to take over his body, he pushed back, and had come to Konoha to tell them he was the new leader, and to ask Jiraya of the Sannin to make a seal to keep the snake from trying to take over. Jiraya had refused, saying that he would only do that for a person of Konoha. Even Naruto told him that, when he had found him at the private training grounds.

He had known who Naruto's parents were from the Snake Sannin, and was embarrassed that he hadn't seen it before. He left, as they could not hold him due to his new status at Sound.

He walked to the Hokage's tower, were the tainted charka was strongest. He shushined to a door that was below the building, feeling Sakura's charka. He knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before it was yanked opened, by Kakashi no less.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled, still not over his betrayal. He had sweat running down his forehead, and his Sharigan was spinning rapidly, staring into Sasuke's own black eyes that started to bleed red. Sakura came rushing, hugging Sasuke tightly. Sasuke smirked, she was his trump card. She would always welcome him into the village.

"Sasuke." She sobbed, "Naruto, he's-" she cried harder, hiding her face in his black shirt. He pushed her away from him, as he saw through the clear wall, into the room with strange markings all over the walls and floor, even on the ceiling.

There in the center was the dobe, restrained by large pieces of wood, his tails moving from side to side, waves of air blasting against the walls. His skin was gone, and his eyes were completely white, but if you looked closely enough, it looked like he was crying, blood running down where his cheeks would be.

"The seal cracked, and his memories pushed him over the edge, giving Kyuubi control of his body. We were able to pin him and we moved him here, where the first hokage built this room for just an occasion.

"We've tried everything, I tried to use my Sharigan to pierce into his mind, and all I did was make it worse. The Kyuubi pushed Naruto deeper into his memories.." Kakashi said, looking away as more tears ran down his face.

"Tsunade said if we don't help him soon, Naruto, he will die!" Sakura balled, crying into her hands.

"I know what you could do." Sasuke said solemnly. Both heads snapped to his form, as he looked at Naruto.

"You said he was trapped in his memories, and I guess their the rather bad ones?" He stated.

"Yes." The older ninja said, cringing at the memories he saw.

"Then take them away. Naruto should be able to gain control then. After that, Jiraya can put another seal over the cracked one, and it should be able to hold him." Sasuke said, turning to them as his Sharigan spun in his eyes.


End file.
